Gryffindor Dormitories
These rps take place in the Gryffindor Dormitories of Hogwarts. Lily & Mary August 9, 2012 Lily would come storming in moments after Mary, and head for her bed. She would grab her pillow, and turn to head out again. Mary looked at Lily, concern in her gaze. "What's wrong?" Lily would stop, taking a deep breath to calm herself, then look at Mary. "Nothing...I just need to go scream...but I'll be back." She would march out. After about 15 minutes she woudl come back looking calmer, and like she had been crying too. "Alright...." She would take another deep breath, then sit on her bed. "Sorry about Ashley earlier..." Mary shrugged. "It's okay. I'm more concerned about what's eating you." Lily would sigh. "I don't know....there's just a lot going on...you know? ...what I told you about last night. The upcoming funeral here, Lyndsay, Landon, Ashley, classes, all this pile of homework....I guess I'm just getting overwhelmed." Mary nodded, looking sympathetic. "I've heard about all that... but what happened with Ashley just now?" She would shake her head. "I honestly don't know...I just blew her off." She would start to feel bad about that. Mary moved onto Lily's bed beside her. "It's okay to feel sad, and mad, and overwhelmed. You just can't let those feelings control you." Lily would nod. "I know...I'm just havin' trouble controllin' 'em with everythin' going on...it's just hard somtimes, ya' know?" Mary nodded and smiled. "It'll be okay in the end. We've got to believe that. And you know I'm always here for you." Lily would nod. "I know...and you know I'm here for you too...right?" Mary's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she looked at her hands. "I know." She started crying, unable to supress her feelings any longer. "It's just so hard for me. I mean, I know you would never try to hurt me by being friends with Ashley, and I'm not jealous of that or anything like that. You've just seemed so distant for so long... it's almost like being in the hospital again, friendship-wise. Before I met you, the only close friend I had was in the hospital, and she d-died...." Mary had never talked about Elowyn before, not even to her sisters. Lily would blink, surprised. "Oh...I...I never knew. I've jus'..." She would stop, and look down guilitly. "I'm sorry." She would look at Mary, tight lipped. "I'll try to be a betta'h friend." Mary just trembled, unable to stop crying now that she had started. She had kept her feelings to herself for much too long. Lily would go sit by her, and pull her into a hug, letting her cry into her shoulder. She knew exactly what Mary was feeling. After 15 minutes or so, Mary stopped crying and lifted her head. "I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't mean to g-get carried away like that...." She would give her a friendly smile. "It's fine. Believe me...I understand. I really do. Besides, this is what friends do right?" "Right," Mary said, wiping her cheeks. Now that she had gained some control, she added, "And I really didn't mean to give you a guilt trip or anything... you know that, right?" Lily would nod. "I know...but I still feel bad that I havn't ben paying you much attention. I'll do bett'ah." "Also, I'm going to lay this on the line." She paused, measuring her words. "I know there's something you're not telling me, and I'm going to assume that you have a really good explanation for that. It's not going to come between us. I promise." Lily would take a deep breath and nod. "Thanks. There is a very good reason. When I can tell yo, I will...but for now I have to keep my mouth shut. ...but thanks for not prying." Mary nodded. "I don't pry unless someone's going to get killed or something. Or if it involves my little sis," she added as an afterthought. She would nod. It doesn't involve her. If it gets to the point it would, I would definately tell you." The lie tasted bitter in her mouth, but she was a good liar from growing up lying. If Teresa joined, she couldn't tell Mary...and people were getting killed. She would smile. "Thanks Mary." "It's no problem," Mary said, smiling. Lily would smile, then head back to her bed. She knew it would be another long, and probably sleepless night. Category:Locations Category:Lily Smith Category:Mary Waters